


【灯夜】Geronimo（pwp）

by SSSspencer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Summary: *设定是翅是跟受欢迎的封面模特和网红，这个设定来自漫画里迪克的模特工作*Geronimo可译为“勇敢往下跳吧”，灯夜已交往为前提，这是一份色情录像引发的性爱（？）
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 12





	【灯夜】Geronimo（pwp）

如果绿灯侠在外太空执行任务，突然收到男朋友发来的色情视频应该怎么办?哈尔乔丹从前没有过这个问题，因为很显然，他的前任伴侣卡罗可并不是那么性开放的的人，尽管他们确实玩过许多花样，但卡罗到底没有格雷森这么的…大胆。大胆，是的，哈尔确实收到过几次迪克的裸照，事实上这个玩法是他先开的头，迪克则一如既往的配合他，后来他们开始频繁的通讯——当然，是在任务之间的空闲时间里——通讯中就夹杂着一些只有两人会看见的限制级内容，就比如现在，哈尔结束了他的最后一击的时候，灯戒突然弹出他亲爱的小男友的信息，附带的视频内容不用想也知道是什么。

哈尔匆匆忙忙回到OA汇报完任务情况后，就迅速找到一个隐秘的地方打开了影像，绿色投影并不影响哈尔急切的心情，他目不转睛看着过分刺激的画面，他的男孩朝镜头分开两腿，露出白嫩的腿间的那个洞，糜红，泛着些水液，看得哈尔咽了咽唾液，下腹阵阵紧绷，而视频依旧在继续，迪克开始套弄起自己的阴茎，潮红的龟头顶端流出些前液来，随着撸动而扭腰的男孩呻吟不止，不一会迪克又用两手把玩起肿胀的双球，他被蓝色包裹的两指捏揉在囊袋上，显得格外色情，加上过分淫靡的声音，几乎是瞬间让哈尔硬了起来，哈尔有些不敢喘气，把一动就回更觉得燥热，半天才挤出一句闷闷的脏话，气恼的低笑起来：“噢…理查德，你可真是个小混蛋。”

迪克这样的行为完全变成了一种报复性的引诱，哈尔猜是因为他有那么十天半个月没回过地球了，和迪克的聊骚压根不能解决他们彼此之间存在的性吸引，但哈尔确实因为任务没办法回去，尽管他实在太想他的小男友了，他变得更有耐心的接着观看这份录像。

影像中的男孩开始用亮蓝的那只手指摸索到穴口，碾压着褶皱打转，如同挑逗似的往内推挤，迪克格雷森是多么谙熟撩拨的规则，他充满了诱惑意味的，低沉的呻吟，在他喉结滑动时被挤出，哈尔紧咬后牙，等待重头戏的到来，这个可怜的绿灯侠感觉他的裤裆快炸了，他用他的意志力去压抑着，口干舌燥的状态下，没有移开过落在男孩屁股间的目光，迪克好像知道哈尔会怎么做一样，终于把手指操进去，并指撑开了流水的洞，扭腰放浪的淫叫个不停，连枝头那最会歌唱的夜莺也不如这蓝色的知更鸟叫得好听，最终让哈尔理智断了线的却不是这淫荡的叫声，而是绿灯侠在年轻男孩的呜咽中捕捉到他的名字，手指反复的操干间，迪克晃着屁股，带着哭腔的喊起来，“操我…哈尔…啊啊…哈尔叔叔…操我…”

谁能抵抗得了迪克格雷森的诱惑，就证明谁是个无可救药的性无能，反正宇宙间意志力最强大的绿灯侠哈尔乔丹可不能。他立马关掉了视频，额头上溢出了薄汗，人生没有哪一刻像这样煎熬过，就如同遭遇了最困难的一场折磨一般，他深呼吸一口气，努力让燥热被平复下去，那种悸动的感觉却不曾消失过，等到胯部鼓起的状态不那么明显，哈尔才猛地握拳，他利用灯戒的光速飞行能力离开，唯一要做的事情返回地球，找到他的小男友到底在哪里。

通常哈尔是可以在布鲁德海文找到迪克，但经过某件事之后，迪克放弃了在布鲁德海文的定居，选择到纽约做起一名模特，迪克的先天条件确实不错，加上大家对于“飞翔的格雷森”家族的喜爱，很快漂亮的男孩就凭借这个爆红起来，他是个网红的同时，还是无数杂志封面的宠儿，不过所有人都不知道他夜翼的身份，噢，还有他拥有一个绿灯侠男友的事情。

哈尔就这样熟练的，毫不掩饰的闯入了迪克在后台的化妆间，灯戒定位得很准确，虽然迪克是在一分钟才进入化妆间的。男孩刚结束拍摄，只身回到熟悉的后台，哈尔猜这狡猾的小子一定打发走了他的经纪人，也许是准备在这之后拍一张诱人的裸照给他远在地球外的男友，然后去夜巡，谁知道就被他迅速赶回地球的男友抓了个正着——毕竟宇宙警察来惩治罪犯也犯法，如果迪克真犯了什么罪，哈尔乔丹一定会说：这他妈等同于性骚扰。

在开门的后一秒迪克就反应极其迅速的摆出要回击的姿态，但当男孩意识到把他抓进屋内的东西是一道绿色的能量体时，迪克就放松了警戒，他刚想向哈尔投以一个笑容，就被哈尔捆住双手，像个芭蕾舞演员那样优雅地转了个圈，接着一下被抵上墙面，迪克慌乱的挣扎了下，后知后觉心虚的笑起来，轻道：“嘿…哈尔，好久不见——怎么不和我来个热情的吻?”

“热情的吻?”绿灯侠抱臂站在迪克身后，他挑起一边眉毛，拔高了问句的音量，随后走到迪克身后去，用具象化的绿色的手，一巴掌拍打迪克挺翘的屁股上，迪克嗷了一声，还没来得及抱怨，哈尔就把那份色情事情递到他面前，带着点怒极反笑的意味的道：“你确定不是色情的吻?”

“噢…这个，”迪克咽了咽口水，他可以感觉到他要遭殃了，主要承受对象是他可怜的屁股，他嘴角的笑意抽动了下，努力侧回视线去看哈尔，声音变得更不平稳的回应，“你想要一个色情的吻我也不介意?”

话音落下那一瞬间，又是一个清晰的巴掌声响起，迪克感觉他的屁股火辣辣的发着烫，他的耳根也烧得厉害，大概是因为从他十三岁之后，可就没有再被人像这样充满惩戒意味的打过屁股，这让他呼吸变得有些沉重起来，他看着哈尔，哈尔就去把他的裤料脱下来，白嫩的臀肉上果然已经有了明显的红痕，让男孩显得更是色情。

迪克格雷森简直是色欲的化身，他的男友哈尔乔丹对此最有发言权，哈尔戴着白色手套的手指摸索上迪克收合的穴口，那里已经有点湿了，迪克总是敏感，毫不吝啬于身体的表达，他扭了扭腰，在哈尔试图往内挤入的时候低低呻吟着，开口道：“不需要我自己来吗?也许你想再看看我是怎么做的，哈尔叔叔?”

天啊，那声“哈尔叔叔”简直是哈尔最古怪的性癖，哈尔被束缚在制服下的阴茎抽动了下，他抽出手指来，拍了拍迪克的屁股，笑着回应道：“当然，小豹子，我想看看你是怎么做的。”

随后哈尔就把迪克翻了个身，他抬起男孩的一条腿，让男孩的小腿搭到他的肩膀上，仅用另一只腿来支撑重量，男孩身体的柔韧性几乎在这一刻被表达得淋漓尽致，片刻，迪克被捆住的双手得以解放，男孩也并不拖延，他并指送入自己的口腔，将那指节舔得湿湿嗒嗒的全是唾液，充满了表演欲的探到他的后穴去，不过几下挤弄就操到了湿软的穴里，哈尔就那么直勾勾的看着，情欲烧进了他的灵魂里，他感觉他此刻和迪克是一体的，男孩如何操他自己的穴，哈尔就如何感觉到真实，像是在飞，时而坠落，时而升起，没有比这更好的感受。

哈尔屏着呼吸，他捉住迪克的手，让男孩的手指从体内抽出来，他释放出阴茎，顶上男孩的后穴，没有给迪克任何反应的时间，就扣住男孩的大腿，一下操开紧窄又滚烫的甬道，湿热的水被挤进去，又随着哈尔的抽动被操出来，迪克为此兴奋得厉害，颤抖的阴茎不停吐出前液，呻吟得就好像每次哈尔都操到敏感点那样。

男孩确实太敏感了，哈尔的五指都陷入男孩柔软的腿肉里，他往前一顶，让迪克的腿张得更开，操得也更深，反复的撞击下，把肉壁都碾蹭得愈加发烫，像一块烙铁挤了进去，在内里留下深重的、滚烫的痕迹。哈尔止不住的喘息，他凑往前，去亲吻他的男孩，一直不断挺腰把男孩操得更开，往内侵犯的阴茎向阵阵吮吸的肠壁做着报复，来回发狠的贯穿时，几乎每一次都撞在迪克的腺体上，迪克就这样被哈尔操得射了出来，他迷迷糊糊的，尖叫着，又哭着喊着叫起哈尔的名字，再去吻哈尔，一时嘴唇间是水声，腿间也是那种黏腻的声音。

哈尔没有就此放过迪克，他承认他太想他的男孩了，他不停的吻着迪克，从嘴角吻到下颚，再在颈间留下一个又一个的吻痕，最后他咬着迪克的后颈，有些用力的留下一个痕迹，迪克没有拒绝他，只是在哈尔更狠的操弄下可怜的尿了出来，呜呜咽咽的，看起来是被欺负过了头。

“天啊…迪克，你真辣…”哈尔喘了口气，他抱起迪克的另一条腿，变换了个姿势，让男孩有力又漂亮的腿缠在他身上，这才进入迪克的甬道里，迪克靠在墙面，额发是凌乱的，蓝色的双眼是潮红的，他迷迷糊糊看着哈尔，心里想这是他的爱人，肉洞在热情的收合，好像要把精液都吃到里面去，这样就会怀孕似的。

半晌迪克才恢复了些意识，他笑起来，去环抱住哈尔，反复的，一遍又一遍的去吻上他的男友的嘴唇，男孩那柔软又火热的唇几乎要吮走了哈尔的灵魂，哈尔为此神魂颠倒，让阴茎就着男孩体内的精液往内再捅了捅，迪克本能的惊叫出声，他们贴靠着彼此的额头，哈尔低低呼气道：“我真想你…小豹子。”

“我也想你，哈尔叔叔。”迪克又吻了哈尔，又吻一遍接着一遍。


End file.
